(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in modelling compounds, and more particularly to modelling compounds for use by children and which include the ingredients of flour, salt, oil and water.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,440 to McVicker et al. relates to modelling compounds based on grain flour. The essential ingredients are flour, water kerosene and a non-toxic chloride salt. Such modelling compounds are somewhat toxic because of the presence of kerosene. The preferred compounds in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,440 also include alums as astringents. The use of alum is not recommended in Martindale, The Extra Pharmacopoeia, 27th Edition at page 215. Modelling compounds produced in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,440 have been found to be inconsistent in stickyness and plasticity and a uniform product is not able to be produced.
Sattler, in "Recipies for Art and Craft Materials", Lothorp, Lee & Shepard Company/New York, at page 36 describes the following modelling compound formulation:
3/4 cup salt=192 g=61.34% dry ingredients+oil PA0 1/2 cup flour=72 g=23.00% dry ingredients+oil PA0 2 teaspoons alum 10 g=3.19% dry ingredients+oil PA0 3/4 cup water=155 g or 150 ml PA0 2 tablespoons vegetable oil=14 g or 17 ml=4.47% dry ingredients+oil PA0 1/4 cup flour=25 g=7.99% dry ingredients+oil PA0 Total flour=69.33%. PA0 1 cup flour=146 g=47.71% PA0 1/2 cup salt=140 g=45.75% PA0 1 teaspoon alum=2 g=0.65% PA0 2 tablespoons oil=18 g=5.88%. PA0 1 cup flour=146 g=47.71% dry ingredients PA0 1/2 cup salt=140 g=45.75% dry ingredients PA0 2 tablespoons cream of tartar=20 g=6.54% dry ingredients PA0 1 cup water. PA0 1/2 cup flour=72 g=56.69% dry ingredients+oil PA0 2 tablespoons salt=46 g=36.22% dry ingredients+oil PA0 1 teaspoon cream of tartar=5 g=3.94% dry ingredients+oil PA0 1 teaspoon cooking oil=4 g=3.15% dry ingredients+oil
On following directions, after the addition of the oil it was found necessary to add the extra 1/4 cup of flour as the dough was very greasy. After 3 to 4 monutes of kneading the result was a malleable dough.
This formulation has the following disadvantages. Alum is not considered fit for human consumption (it is also regarded as damaging to the teeth) and for this reason as this formulation contains 10 g (3.19% of dry ingredients) of alum it would not be safe for small children as they are inclined to eat modelling compounds. The method of making this formulation does not lend itself to a dry mix formula as there is an excessive amount of oil and it is also necessary to add flour by kneading after the cooking process. This also means that the flour added after cooking has not gelatinised and therefore it would tend to become sticky later and reduce the life of the modelling compound.
Lansky, in "Feed me I'm Yours", Meadowbrook Press/Minn., at page 94 describes two modelling compound formulations. The first is an uncooked formulation, numbered 1, as follows:
This formulation was made up as a dry mix by combining all ingredients in a blending machine. The end result was far too crumbly and oily for manufacturing, it would definitely stick in and clog up a ribbon mixer and would be impossible to pack or store in this form.
Just under 1/2 cup water was then added which resulted in a soft malleable dough. However, when kneaded with the hands it left a heavy residue of oil.
The second formulation, numbered 3, is as follows:
By following the instructions, a tacky, but quite pliable modelling compound resulted, However, cream of tartar is very expensive and at times hard to get and therefore not a manufacturing proposition. This would be manufacturable and it is safe for children but the quality of dough is poor by comparison with that made from the instant modelling powder.
Price and Wronsky, in "Concoctions", E. P. Dutton % Co., Inc./New York at page 54 describes the following modelling compound formulation:
1/3 cup water=85 g.
The method described does not lend itself to making a dry mix and is time consuming by comparison with that of the present invention.